sanditonrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Edie Dayton
History (Pre-RP) Edie grew up in San Francisco, with her parents, who are both teachers, her older brother and sister. She always did well in school and was considered a bit of a good girl. When she started 10th grade, all the girls were chasing after popular new guy, Troy. Edie was very surprised when he took an interest in her, and they soon started dating. He was a charmer, and suddenly Edie started seeing herself as something more than just the girl who got the highest grades. She became more outgoing and more confident with Troy's support and encouragement, resulting in her increased popularity. Troy was very charismatic and occasionally used that to his advantage. He enjoyed calling the shots, convincing Edie and their other friends to follow along with his ideas. His best friend, Charles, had an obvious crush on Edie. Rather than reacting with overt anger or jealousy, Troy appeared to find the situation amusing, and would make jokes about it. Early in their junior year, Charles told Edie that Troy was cheating on her. Her reaction was to angrily accuse him of lying to get a chance with her. Soon after, his family moved to Sanditon, without Edie and Charles having a chance to patch things up. In fall of their senior year, Edie started getting nasty texts from a girl claiming to be Troy's girlfriend. She ignored it, until the girl started sending pictures. Edie soon found out that he was involved with 3 other girls. Worse yet, most of their friends had seen him with one of the others, and chose to stay quiet. After breaking up with Troy, Edie started calling Charles again, almost daily, as he was the only person to come to her with the truth. After many long conversations, Edie began to think that maybe she would have been better off dating him. Events in RP School had become an ordeal, as Edie found she was on the outside of her old circle of friends, many of whom remained close with Troy. While talking to a guidance counselor, she realized that she could get her diploma early, in December. She applied for mid-year admission to take liberal arts classes at SanStones. During the first of her trips down to Sanditon, she found out that unbeknownst to her, Chuck had been dating Quirien Lloyd since September. This put their friendship on shaky ground for a time, but they quickly put that behind them. On her 18th birthday, Edie's parents surprised her with a car that had previously belonged to her sister. She immediately packed up and drove to Sanditon. Edie got a job at Sanditon Cupcakes, and started meeting people both there and on campus. She became particularly close friends with Mila Savage and Sophia Jupiters, while still spending a lot of time with Chuck. In front of her college friends, Edie tried to maintain an appearance of being confident and happy as she started classes. However, she struggled with the workload, being on her own and not really connecting with anyone in the dorm she lived in. She got in the habit of joining Chuck's family for meals, helping him watch his younger sisters, and having his mother fuss over her. Edie developed a crush on Drew Stevens, a guy in her World Mythology class, after nearly spilling coffee on him the first time they met. A few weeks later she ran into him at a bar near campus and ended up going home with him. Around the same time, she met Sophia's brother Samuel, a high school junior. Sophia was very vocal in expressing her disapproval. In an attempt to avoid conflict, Edie reassured Sophia that her interest in Samuel was purely platonic, while attempting to spend more time with Drew. About a month later, while slightly drunk at a party at Chuck's house, Edie kissed Samuel. She then got embarrassed and ran off, spending the rest of the night in Chuck's sisters' room thinking, and finally admitting to herself that she was interested in Samuel, not Drew. The next day, Samuel asked her to go on a date with him. Edie agreed, although Sophia was angry at her for several days. Edie moved out of the dorm into an apartment on campus with Mila and Norah Savage. Their friendship helped her to feel more grounded and more like she belonged. Soon afterwards, Edie was surprised at the library by Troy, who was taking a tour of SanStones. The discovery that Troy might be moving to Sanditon caused Edie to get depressed for a while, as she feared a repeat of the uncomfortable experiences she had tried to leave behind when she moved. However, she found that between her roommates, her co-workers, and her friends, she had much more support than she had in the past. By the time she learned that Troy was definitely moving to Sanditon, Edie had basically come to terms with it. While Troy was visiting to find a place to live for the summer, he ran into Sam and Edie at Sanditon Pizza and attempted to join them, only to be scared off by her much more determined demeanor. After several months of dating exclusively, and attending the Sanditon High prom together, Sam confirmed that Edie was his girlfriend at the Opening of the Beaches. Personality Friendships Family Romantic Relationships Social Networks Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:SanStones Students Category:San Fransisco Category:Sanditon Cupcakes Category:Daytons Category:Females